Pirates in Love
by spottedleopard79
Summary: It's 1643 and Max works at a bar, that is until she gets stuck on a pirate ship and becomes part of the crew. Now she is stuck rooming with the quiet Fang. But Fang is hiding something and it's obviously hurting him. Now Max has made it her mission to make friends with the pirates or the Sirius and get to know more about Fang and his past. Warning: Pirate cursing and acohol.


Hi people! Wow this is much longer than most of my stories. Anyway this is based off an Iphone App that I can't play cause everything but the beginnning cost money so I just watched it on YouTube. My favorite is Nathan so of cours eI made Fang Nathan. I'm still writing my other stories, I'm writing this one as I watch the game, cause it's awesome. Alright, so enjoy.

**I dont own Maximum Ride or Pirates in love. **

* * *

Max grabbed the broom that was leaning against the wall. A small sigh left her lips as she began sweeping the floor of the bar she worked at. It was the beginning of the day and the bar had yet to open, her job was to get things set up and ready for customers before it opened, and be the waitress when it was open. She had to finish cleaning up for the day before the owner of the bar came or he would have her head. Loud knocking on the bar doors made her jump and almost drop the broom.

"Open up! Gimme some booze!" Some guy yelled from outside.

Max frowned and looked at the locked door. The bar wasn't open yet and she wasn't allowed to let anyone in when the owner wasn't here.

"Sorry. We're not open yet." She told the men at the door.

"Hey!" She shouted as the two men kicked open the locked door and stormed in.

"Gimme some booze, ya, damn bar?!" The second guy yelled making no sense at all.

Max wasn't sure what to do as the bar wasn't open yet she wasn't allowed to give them anything but they looked ready to hurt her. She gripped the handle of the broom tighter.

"I'm really sorry. We're not open till late afternoon." She told them, hoping that they would leave it at that.

"Hm? Ya wan' us t' go away, don't ya!" The first man shouted. He had messy dark brown hair, a light grey shirt with not sleeves what so ever and jeans. The second man had a white shirt under a blue jacket with no sleeves that looked like it didn't keep him warm at all. His black hair stood straight up in the middle and he was balding slightly.

"No! Oh, whatta.." she started

"Ah, nice body ya got" The second guy cut her off.

The two creeps took no time in grabbing her, preventing her from any escape, "No! Stop! Lemme go!"

"Stop? Booze and women are doctor's orders!" The first man laughed and licked his lips.

Max stared at him in horror, this could not be happening. She let out a scream and started kicking out at them. She got in a few good kicks before something sharp was put against her throat. She stopped struggling and stared at the knife that the second man held.

"I'm not letting ya back down. Ya won't get punished for this." The man with the knife said, taking the knife away from her throat but he still held it threateningly.

Max opened her mouth to retaliate, she could beat these creeps.

BANG!

All three of them froze at the sound of the gun shot.

"Gah!" One of the men shouted and grabbed at his arm.

There was another slam as a man kicked open the already open door. He had slicked back black hair and an eye patch on his right eye. He was wearing a nice brown jacket over a white button up shirt. The jacket was long and went down past his black pants and almost to his black boots. He also had a big gun in his hand.

"Too many bottom feeders around here." He muttered in fake sadness.

A cocky smirk played on his lips, "Stop flirting with a child. It's embarrassing."

"Who are you!?" The second guy shouted at the stranger.

"You go for a scrawny like this one?" The stranger asked, ignoring the man's question.

Wait…he just insulted her! That jerk! Max glared at the stranger who was ignoring her for the most part.

"That's it! You're over!" The second man yelled again.

But before anything could happen another bang shook the shop. Another man jumped into the situation. He had spikey light brown hair, a sleeveless jacket over a long sleeved V-neck shirt that was made so you could see most of his chest. He had on blue jeans, black boots like the other man, a belt that hung on his waist and a bandana wrapped around his abdomen right above the belt.

"Ratchet! Don't go alone!" He shouted at the stranger, looking very annoyed.

"Who are you?! Are ya with this guy?!" The first man asked in anger and slight fear.

"What're ya bragging about? I'll take up the glove." The brown haired man said.

Before anything could happen men started coming through the door and windows. Max looked around at them all and figured they were all with the first two men. She quickly began to count until she found that there was ten of them in all. They had no chance, they were surrounded.

"You're only two. Ya know that ya have no chance!" One of the men stated her thoughts.

"Let's beat 'em up!" another shouted.

"Fine!" The brown haired man shouted and took out two dual swords. "Ready!" He shouted before charging into the group of people, blades flying.

Max watched in amazement as the man beat one after another, looking as if it was just a warm up. She was so enticed in watching the swords men that when the man, Ratchet, suddenly popped up in front of the first man, it scared her as much as it did the man.

"Whatta ya looking at?" Ratchet asked, looking annoyed.

Ratchet took out his gun and started shooting at all the man's knifes. He made it a point in only shooting the guns and not the men themselves.

"Who…who are these guys!?" The first man shouted, completely afraid now.

"You…you…you are Sirius.." The second man stammered.

_Sirius? What's that?_ Max questioned in her head.

"Women, yo!" Ratchet finally seemed to notice her.

"Huh?"

Ratchet reached out and grabbed her arm. He didn't seem to care that he was being rough with her.

"Don't just sit there! Get out!" He yelled at her.

"No!" She shouted back at him.

"What?" He asked her, obviously confused.

"I hafta protect the bar while the owner is away!"

"You're being an idiot! Get out!" He didn't wait for an answer and shoved her out of the bar.

Max glared back at the man but knew he was right, she couldn't stay here. She closed her eyes and took off down the road in a sprint. She ran for a good five minutes before she was forced to stop. She thought back to the two men that saved her. Who were they?

"They said Sirius…What is that? A constellation?" She asked to herself.

"There she is!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her. And not a good familiar.

She looked back to see the two drunkards from before running toward her.

"Cause of you, our buddies got hurt!"

She didn't waste any more time and shot back into a sprint to get as far away from them as possible. No matter how far she ran she could hear the men's footsteps not far behind her. She kept running until her got to the boat dock. She knew she had no chance now, it was rather them or the unforgiving ocean.

Just as she was about to give up, whoever it was that looked down on them gave her just what she needed. A barrel. She quickly ran over to it and hopped in, closing the lid behind her.

She sat in the barrel for what felt like hours before she heard the men stop looking for her. She chose to wait a little longer just to make sure that they really were gone. She sat in the barrel for a while, humming quietly to herself. Suddenly the whole barrel started to shake violently. She placed her hands on either side of the barrel, trying to keep her balance.

Was someone moving the barrel?!

"Wait! Stop!" She tried to shout out to the person. Her head slammed into the side of the barrel, she could see her vision fading and the sounds started to get quieter before she passed out from the hit.

When she finally woke up everything was dark. She tried to stretch her arms but they hit wood before she could get them all the way out. Where was she? Oh yeah! The barrel and the losing consciousness….well this sucks….

She started to shove the barrels top, hoping it would open up, but of course with her luck that didn't happen. Just great.

"Ok!" A voice shouted, "I'll bring you booze!"

Someone was out there!

The top of the barrel popped off as someone opened the top and a boy looked down at her.

"Hm?" He gasped.

"Uh…hi?" Max said, quickly crawling out of the barrel. This was awkward…

"A women?!" The boy asked in amazement, though he looked angry. He had short blond hair and a sweet looking face, even though he was clearly angry. He had on a long white sleeved shirt and a small red tie wrapped around the neck, and some of blue jeans and sneakers.

"I. Err" She wasn't sure what to say to the angry boy.

"What?! How? Why?" He didn't give her time to explain herself.

"I'm sorry. I was…" she started, trying to calm him down.

"Booze transformed into a women. Fang'll be pissed off.." His face changed into amazement again.

What the heck? He wasn't mad but….really?!

"Excuse me? Can you hear me?" She tried to get his attention.

"Oh man. I'm in deep trouble." He was ignoring her…great. Just wonderful.

Max pinched the bridge of her nose, how could he not hear her? She was right in front of him for Pete's sake!

"Gazzy, what's taking ya so long? Just bring me the booze back!" A voice shouted from upstairs. Footsteps slammed on the stirs alerting them that someone was coming down.

"Fang!" The boy, Gazzy, gasped.

The guy, Fang, had long black hair tamed in a bandana around his head. He had on a V-neck light green shirt under a long sleeved button up jacket that only had three buttons buttoned. He had on black jeans with a chain on them and brown boots.

"Whoa?! What's a women doin' here!" He asked, looking surprised. Max figured he would have to be seeing as a random person just came out of a barrel.

"Fang! I'm sorry!" Gazzy apologized sadly., "but, I don't know what's going on"

"…" Fang stayed quiet and just looked at her. His surprise was gone and now he was completely emotionless.

"I…I'm sorry. I…" Great she was stammering. She just sounded stupid.

"How the hell did ya get on our ship?" Fang asked still emotionless.

"Ship?! I'm on a ship?!" Max shouted. This was not good, not good at all.

"yeah…Didn't ya know?" Gazzy asked, still looking amazed.

"I was chased by a bunch of bad guys. And I hid in this barrel.." I explained now that they finally let me.

"…damn." Fang muttered quietly.

Damn?! Damn! Seriously?! Couldn't he be a little bit nice?!

Fang suddenly picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Max let out a shriek and started punching his back, of course he just ignored it.

"Let me down!"

"…."

"Come on! Where are you taking me?!"

"Shut up! Don't bark like a dog!" He finally spoke, it's like he can't say anything nice.

He carried her up the stairs and into a strange room. There was a desk on one side with shelves filled with bottles and the desk was covered with papers and other bottles. Pots and measuring tools hung on the wall. Fang literally dropped her onto the floor and took a step away from her. He could have at least let her down more gently.

Fang looked over to another man that was in the room. He had long strawberry blond hair and a nice face. He had on a white shirt like Fang's but with no undershirt and a couple more buttons were done. Only two were unbuttoned. He also had on blue jeans and sneakers.

"Doc. You've got a patient" Fang told the man with an uncaring look.

"Oh, this's an unusually pretty patient." The man smiled as he looked at her.

Doc? He must be a doctor. Max frowned as she looked at him, studying him to see if she could trust him.

"I think she hit her head." Fang explained.

"Did you?" The doctor asked, "Lemme see." He continued before she could answer his question. What's with all these guys who keep cutting her off?!

"Ow!" Max couldn't keep back the shout as the man pressed his hand against her head.

"Sorry. I almost never see a girl" He apologized, "here, here." He pat her head with a friendly smile on his face

"You've got a lump here," he explained, a concerned look on his face, "You're safe here, don't worry." The smile was back.

"Men were chasing me…" Max tried to explain to him, "and I was hiding in a barrel, and hit my head, and then I lost consciousness."

Crap! She could feel her eyes water. She couldn't cry! She was the invisible Max!

"Don't cry. This is a safe place, ok?" The nice doctor told her and patted her head again.

"That hurts…"

"oh, sorry. You have a lump. I forgot..Let me, hum, oh, this one." He took something off the shelf and handed it to her.

"Ice…"

"Put the ice on there..it should heal right away." He smiled kindly at her. He smiled a lot…

"Thank you." She smiled back at him.

"You've gotten on board without knowing it…I'm sorry.." His smile was gone. It made her sad to see him not smile he looked like the kind of guy who should always be smiling.

"Well, don't feel bad," Smiles was back, "Oh right! They're dining on the deck right now. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Everyone? How many people were on board?

The doctor led her on to the ship's deck. The sea was pitch black. Yep, no doubt about it, she was on a ship.

"Hahaha!" laughter was coming from the center of the ship.

"Guys!" The doctor shouted over the laughter, "Attention please! We have a guest!"

Men that were dining in a circle all turned to look at me all at once. Thanks doc…I appreciate it.

"A women! What the hell is a women doin' on out ship?!" A familiar guy yelled.

_Him! It was the spikey brown haired guy that saved me!_

"You! You saved me from the bad guys earlier!"

"What? Who? " He asked, looking confused. That little liar…

She was about to explain to get him to remember when his face got really close to hers. He was looking at her curiously.

"…I dunno ya." He suddenly said, pulling away.

"What?" Max couldn't process what just happened.

"Is she yer women, Doc?" The man asked the doctor.

"Doc ain't have no women. How 'bout Ratchet?" Fang asked from his seat.

The black haired man from earlier looked up from his food, "What about me?"

"It's you!" Max gasped. She hadn't expected him to be here as well.

"You were at the bar…" Ratchet said once he looked at her.

"You saved me from the guys at the bar!" Max explained.

"Wait..where is this ship goin'?" She asked them.

"What's your name?" Ratchet ignored her question.

"Max…"

"Max, I may remember that before you get swallowed by the sea." He said with a smirk.

_Swallowed by the sea?!_

"Choose one, with a blindfold or without one."

"What about a blindfold?!" Max backed away.

"Ratchet! You're thinking somethin' dirty! Not on our ship!" Gazzy gasped.

"Your mind is somewhere else." Ratchet snorted, looking away from the boy, "I'm talkin' about makin' her walk the plank with a blindfold, and let her jump."

"What?! Wait a minute!" Max yelled at him, slightly scared of him, "I just asked where we were going!"

"Hee, Hee….Where? Ya gotta be kidding me!" The spikey haired man laughed, a smile on his face, "A treasure island! Where else pirates wanna go, jerk!"

"Pirates?" Max asked, she got stuck with pirates?

"You seriously didn't know we are Sirius Pirates, did ya?" Fang asked, the surprised look back on his face.

Max frowned at him. Hadn't she just made that obvious?

"What a burden…we've got, fer cryin' out loud" He looked away.

"That's enough. Let's just throw her in the sea!" The spikey brown haired man shouted, he looked angry.

_Throw me in the sea?! Not today! Or any day for that matter!" _

"Hey, hey! Stop it," Doc came up, "She's frightened. "

She stared at him with a blank face, frightened? Yeah right. The great Maximum Ride doesn't get frightened.

"Hmph, you are nice to nice to her, Doc" Ratchet grunted.

"You, Max? You don't wanna be swallowed by the sea?" He turned his attention to her.

"Of course not! Who in their right mind would?!" She shouted at him.

"Well then, we hafta see ya at the harbor."

"Sell me?!"

"I'm a reasonable man, you know. You can have a choice."

_Reasonable? You have got to be kidding!" _

"Choose on now"

"Uh, can you give me another choice?" She asked, not giving into him.

"Another choice?" He asked, "ya ain't makin' things easy fer us."

"Lemme think, another choice would be leaving you alone on an island. Or we can feed ya to the seagulls.." He smirked again.

"No, no and no!"

The doctor walked in between Max and Ratchet with Gazzy next to him. He had his usual smile on his face, it really seemed to calm down the situation.

"You've had enough fun with her, who do you frighten her?" There he goes again with saying she was scared!

"He's right!" Gazzy came in, "She ain't worth bothering ya so much! She didn't choose to be on board"

"No women on our ship! Pirate ships don't carry women!" The swordsman interjected.

"Are you throwing her in the sea where the sharks are starving, Ari?!" the doctor asked, his smile turned into a frown.

"Heh! Are sharks even interested in her?" Ratchet laughed.

Max balled her hands into fists, he was such a jerk!

"HA HA HA!" Another man walked put, laughing his head off. He had blond hair with a pirate hat on top of his head. He had on a puffy shirt with a red cap like coat over it and baggy red pants and black pirate like boots on. She guessed the boots made sense.

"This is some entertainment….perfect under the full moon." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"uh, excuse me?"

She looked around to see that everyone had calmed down. What kind of power did this man have over everyone? Was he the captain?

"I made a decision! This women is now a member of the Sirius!" He told everyone with a big smile.

"**What?!**" Shouts echoed into the night as everyone shouted at the same time.

"Captain! Yer out of yer mind…" Fang gaped at the man.

"I was wondering that this ship is reeking too much of male sweat." The captain explained seriously.

"You were wondering.." Fang trailed off without finishing the sentence.

"Captain Dylan's order guys.." Ari grumbled.

"I was having so much fun" Ratchet sighed.

The jerks were making fun of her this whole time?!

"Hey! We've got an extra crew!" Gazzy exclaimed happily.

"Women, listen carefully. Sirius has three strict rules" He looked at her with utmost seriousness, "One: Protect your buddy with your life. Two: Never let women or children get harmed. Three: We party till dawn on a full moon" He smiled brightly at the last part, "Don't worry. These guys are nice to women."

_I haven't had the benefit of seeing that…._

"Oh, hell. We'll just give her a lot to do" Ratchet said, smirking again.

_I'm pretty sure they aren't nice to women. _

"HAHA! Look at her face, isn't it unique?" Dylan laughed, "we have one problem though. We don't have a spare room for ya."

"No room?" Ma asked, a little disappointed by the fact. Where could she stay?

"You gotta share a room with someone" He answered her unsaid question.

"Share a room!?" Everyone once again shouted in unison.

Dylan skimmed the group of people. He looked at each person with a hard gaze until he landed on one person.

"Ah! You can share a room with Fang!"

Oh, just wonderful….


End file.
